Tonight
by Torad
Summary: AU. Tonight my beginning will be my end. No pairings.


**Tonight  
><strong>By Torad

* * *

><p>It's the middle of the night<br>And all is black I hear your footsteps  
>My eyes fall slack<br>I know what you want  
>I know why you're back<br>I wish it would end  
>But I know it won't<br>Tonight I plead don't

But no one hears my cries

My savior is gone  
>For the night<br>My only hope  
>Is out of sight<br>Asleep and safe  
>Down the hall<br>I must be quiet  
>Though I wish I could scream<br>Wish for a savior  
>Anyone who can beam<br>That beautiful light  
>In such horrid darkness<br>Tonight I hate the sharpness

Of those knives

One away the other asleep  
>I can only pray for day to come<br>The sun will not rise in time  
>No help will<br>I'll have to bear through it  
>Though I want to be shrill<br>As I scream  
>Waking up the neighbourhood<br>Showing what's been done  
>I've broken a once perfect household<br>And the toture's just begun  
>Tonight I am used to shun<p>

By everything I knew

My savior is gone  
>He won't witness my sins<br>My punishment I wish would end  
>But I know I deserve it<br>So I will quiet my screams tonight  
>And wait until the end<br>Tonight no wounds will mend

Not until I die

It's almost sunrise  
>And the torture has ended<br>Or has it just began?  
>I need to be careful<br>And hide what I can  
>None of them can know<br>Every night I wish to die  
>But every morning I smile<br>Because I know  
>Though they never will<br>Tonight my mind is screaming shrill

But you can't hear it

With every session  
>Every whip and every drop of blood<br>Every drop of semen  
>I redeem myself<br>I make myself worthy  
>Though it never lasts<br>By the end of the day I'm always  
>Just as tainted<br>Tonight I wish I had fainted

The darkness is welcome

It makes me wonder why I allow it  
>I know I don't but it feels as I do<br>Why I stopped fighting back  
>Wouldn't it be better<br>If I couldn't remember  
>If I weren't conscious at all?<br>But it wouldn't matter  
>Tonight I see the silver platter<p>

I am served upon

I see their faces  
>In my head<br>With my eyes  
>I see myself tainting them<br>My presence dirtying them  
>My filth surrounding them<br>To see their worry  
>To see them hold back<br>It makes my heart ache  
>My heart is black<br>Tonight I just might crack

And who will be laughing then?

Why does everything hurt  
>Everything aches<br>My responses are curt  
>Each word is unbearable<br>I think they know  
>My eyes can barely stay open<br>And my body aches so  
>I nearly faint after a few steps<br>Until if finally becomes too much  
>I collapse in the hall<br>Of stampeeding teens  
>And my punishment will be as such<br>Tonight just might be too much

Everyone has a breaking point

They saw the brusies  
>The saw the cuts<br>I know they know  
>I can't make excuses<br>No if ands or buts  
>No explanation<br>Will suffice  
>No explanation<br>Will satisfy  
>Tonight I will learn to pacify<p>

But that won't matter, will it?

The guilt I see  
>Sickens me<br>No matter who it's from  
>Don't you know?<br>Haven't you heard?  
>I gave my message<br>My message to the bird  
>And tonight I live as I will die<br>Tonight the truth will replace the lie

And you will see what I have become

No longer worthy of love and praise  
>Though I never was<br>But you don't and won't know  
>No scar or bruise<br>Or broken bone  
>Will tell my story<br>I should have known  
>I can't hide<br>Not anymore  
>I should have died<br>That first night  
>Tonight my soul will take flight<p>

And take it's tortured memories

Outside the wind it howls grave  
>It knows my soul<br>Too late to save  
>I stand on the edge<br>And I want to fall  
>Just one more step<br>To break that wall  
>The one that distanced me<br>For far too long  
>And my broken mind will rest<br>Tonight I will show you I'm just a pest

So why bother trying to stop me?

You call to me  
>To stop this mess<br>You say it's insanity  
>But you have yet to take a step<br>Towards the edge  
>I want to jump<br>But live the fall  
>I want to die slowly<br>Watching the wall  
>Fade to darkness<br>Let my blood spill  
>Tonight I will let them get their fill<p>

Of my death, my pain and suffering

Your words are hollow  
>To my ears and the wind<br>What you say  
>And what you want<br>Are two different things  
>You love your life<br>You want it to stay  
>But in your eyes<br>I'm in the way  
>Tonight I will no longer stay<p>

To see that morbid joy in your eyes

Do you know  
>That I can see<br>That delicate  
>Intesnity<br>That burns in your eyes  
>At my burning pain?<br>Can you hear  
>Your morbid thoughts<br>Of my punishment you imagine?  
>I don't think you can<br>For shame would surley erupt  
>And we both know it<br>Tonight my eyes no longer lit

With life wasted in pain and rage

You want me dead  
>But say you don't<br>I speak the truth  
>Because you won't<br>I've always known  
>I'm in the way<br>So bow your head,  
>Make haste,<br>And pray  
>Tonight I will no longer see the day<p>

But you don't want me to, do you?

You take a step forward  
>And another step back<br>The teachers approaching  
>You make a lie<br>Say I'd jump if you came  
>Any closer but I won't<br>But they don't know that  
>You make yourself frantic<br>The panic spreads  
>Infecting the old and young<br>Tonight I decide I will be hung

For my sins and infecting filth

The teachers  
>They call<br>Ask me to stop  
>No one dares come closer<br>The world is spinning  
>Like a top<br>I feel faint again  
>But my eyes remain<br>On your figure  
>On your eyes<br>They are trained  
>My eyes are blank<br>Ready for death  
>Your eyes are filled with longing<br>To see my death come  
>Tonight you will cry to your mum<p>

Your wish came true, and you couldn't be happier.

There's no use now  
>Delaying this<br>I will give you this  
>Your final wish<br>Will you rejoice?  
>Dance on my grave?<br>Enjoy it while you can  
>Nothing lasts<br>Your fun will end  
>Tonight my broken spirit mend<p>

On the way down as I rush towards the ground

I can still see your grin  
>No matter how hard you try<br>To hide it  
>So grin and laugh to yourself<br>Bathe in my blood  
>Let my demise be your blessing<br>And relish in  
>Your last day on Earth<br>Tonight  
>For tomorrow I will meet you in hell.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<p>

(Can anyone guess the two main characters in this poem? There's Sasuke obviously, but who else?)

**A/N:** Alrighty! Another poem! This was actually written 2 years ago, with a few finishing touches recently. I wish I could have uploaded sooner, but I couldn't find the fic that inspired this poem. I finally found it like  
>10 minutes ago and now that I have I can finally post! I find it strange, though, that I'm posting this in such an unfitting mood. So, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go watch Panty and Stacking With Garterbelt!<br>See you next time, forgive my probable spelling errors that I always manage to miss no matter how many times I read it over, and have a wonderful life! And Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays!

P.S. the fic that inspired this poem is called _"Follow Me"_ by the wonderful _'Jaiden Lockheart'_  
>(Specifically Chapter 7)<p>

Torad


End file.
